1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an electroluminescence display device. In particular the present invention relates to luminescent compounds for an electroluminescence display device (ELD) which can be used in a light emitting diode (LED) as well as an ELD for the next generation technology and which have low driving voltage, various colors and rapid responsive speed, and which can also be applied to the fields of organic material devices for film processibility.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ARTS
Recently, as the progress in information and communication industries accelerates, the most important field thereof, the display device field, requires a high performance for display devices. These display devices can be divided into luminescence type and non-luminescence type. The luminescence type display devices include cathode ray tubes (CRT), electroluminescence displays (ELD), light emitting diodes (LED), and plasma display panels (PDP). The non-luminescence type display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCD) and so forth.
The luminescence type and non-luminescence type display devices have the basic functions such as driving voltage, consumption power, brightness, contrast, responsive speed, durability, display color, etc.
However, presently the most commonly utilized LCD has the problems of responsive speed, contrast and vision angle dependency among these functions. In these circumstances, the display with an emitting diode is expected to be the display device for the next generation in which the problems of LCD are solved.
Meanwhile, since inorganic materials of a crystal type are mainly used in the emitting diode, it is difficult for the emitting diode to be applied to ELDs with a large area. In addition, the colorization problems complicate the process, since a large amount of power is necessary for ELD and most of luminescent colors thereof are yellow centered.